


[Podfic] More Fun Than Killing Me

by Shmaylor



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Eve’s skin is just as soft as Villanelle thought it would be. Her hair feels amazing. She’s breathing shallowly, the way a lot of people do just before Villanelle kills them, or before she fucks them, or when they try to kill Villanelle--AU of the final scene in the first season finale.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] More Fun Than Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More Fun Than Killing Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786552) by [heyitsathrowaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsathrowaway/pseuds/heyitsathrowaway). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/More%20Fun%20Than%20Killing%20Me.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [More Fun Than Killing Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786552)

 **Author:** [heyitsathrowaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsathrowaway/pseuds/heyitsathrowaway)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Hypnotic" - Zella Day

 **Length:** 17 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/More%20Fun%20Than%20Killing%20Me.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/More%20Fun%20Than%20Killing%20Me.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
